<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nosso segredo by MinaBeloved1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188438">Nosso segredo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaBeloved1/pseuds/MinaBeloved1'>MinaBeloved1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angustía, Conteúdo erótico, F/M, Linguagem ofensiva com intenções sedutoras, Paixão secreta, Relacionamento com elementos de dominação, Sacrifício pessoal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaBeloved1/pseuds/MinaBeloved1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severo Snape não amou somente uma mulher com nome de flor. Ele amou duas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nosso segredo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Havia algum tempo, que ele não fazia um inventário do estoque de ingredientes, sempre bem guardados e trancados, em uma sala reservada no subsolo. Sendo o Mestre de Poções, Snape sabia que deveria monitorar sempre as quantidades para a prática dos alunos, pois por conta dos erros cometidos por eles em sala de aula, pelo menos trinta por cento do material era destruído, precisando de constante reposição. Do alto da escada e tomando nota de tudo em um pergaminho, ele constatou, que pelo menos oito compostos essenciais para as aulas de terceiro e quinto ano, estariam esgotados em pouco tempo.</p>
<p>—Maldição! Como fui tão relapso ao ponto de deixar isso acontecer? Isso é de minha inteira responsabilidade! —resmungou repreendendo a si mesmo.</p>
<p>Severo era muito exigente, principalmente com questões relacionadas a comportamento e trabalho, por isso, ter que admitir para Dumbledore que ele havia falhado em parte de suas funções seria uma tarefa muito humilhante. Meia hora mais tarde, com sua infinita generosidade, o diretor agiu de forma tranquila e não o tratou como se ele tivesse cometido algum crime. Ninguém melhor do que Dumbledore para saber dos tormentos de Severo, que era professor em tempo integral, desde os vinte e um anos e ainda correria constante risco de vida atuando como espião duplo. A rotina de Severo Snape era muito estressante o que poderia de alguma forma explicar grande parte de seu mau-humor crônico, embora isso não fosse exatamente uma desculpa.</p>
<p>O velho sábio, buscou uma solução prática para a situação, de uma forma que pudesse também, contribuir para arejar a mente de Snape.</p>
<p>—Façamos o seguinte, meu caro Severo! Pegue a lista com os itens necessários e vá pessoalmente até o Beco Diagonal para fazer essa compra urgentemente! —Vá, faça o que tem que ser feito, e logo tudo estará resolvido! Dado o seu volume de trabalho acho admirável, que você tenha sido tão preciso todos esses anos!</p>
<p>Enquanto Dumbledore falava, Snape levantou sutilmente a sobrancelha direita e mostrou sua face mais cínica, pois havia nele pouca disposição para ser elogiado. Sua vida seguiria sendo estressante e vazia, mas pelo menos o salário era bom.</p>
<p>E ele continuava ouvindo o diretor...</p>
<p>—Lembre-se de que errar é humano! Quero que saia daqui imediatamente... E viva um pouco! Você ainda lembra o que é viver, Severo? Aproveite algumas horas fora, para cuidar de si mesmo ou pelo menos fazer algo que esteja lhe muita fazendo falta! Você é um homem jovem! Amanhã será sábado e você estará de folga... Entendeu, o que eu quero dizer? —disse o mago sorrindo e dando uma piscadela por traz dos óculos de meia-lua.</p>
<p>—Sim eu entendo, diretor mas não creio que ainda não me sobraria tempo para coisas tão pessoais... Peço desculpas mais uma vez, e prometo que isso não acontecerá novamente – disse Snape</p>
<p>Antes de sair, Severo deu uma última olhada em Dumbledore e com sua habitual altivez e agilidade, girou os calcanhares e saiu apressado arrastando seu manto negro, pelo chão de pedras cinzentas.</p>
<p>Deixou Hogwarts atravessando os portões protegidos por magia e como pretendia, aparatou perfeitamente em Londres, no Caldeirão Furado. Cumprimentou o dono do bar muito secamente, e dirigiu-se aos fundos, a fim de usar a passagem mágica para o Beco Diagonal. Batendo com a varinha na parede de tijolos, proferiu o feitiço: —Três para cima... dois para o lado... Um arco abriu-se e ele seguiu imediatamente rumo ao Boticário Slug &amp; Jiggers, para comprar os itens necessários: Essência de Ditamno, Casca de Wiggentree, Raiz de Asfódelo em pó, Chifre de Bicórnio, Acônito Lapelo, Aliquente, Beladona e Essência de Murtisco.</p>
<p>Enquanto caminhava pela rua estreita em direção à loja, foi cumprimentado com aceno de cabeça por algumas pessoas, pois embora não fosse dado a amizades era muito conhecido na comunidade bruxa; o que lhe faltava em simpatia era compensado por sua fama na arte de fazer poções. Cruzou olhares na calçada com uma ex-aluna da Corvinal formada há dois anos; a jovem que passeava com a mãe,  fingiu não reconhecê-lo, pois carregava com ela o peso de más recordações. Snape a descobriu furtando um frasco de amortentia, o que levou a direção a punir a aluna severamente em seu sexto ano.</p>
<p>—Mas que cínica! Deveria estar agradecida a Merlin por ter se formado. Se dependesse de mim, limparia caldeirões e estantes em detenções intermináveis! —As pernas pelo menos... eram divinas! —pensou, cheio de malícia.</p>
<p>Snape seguiu adiante e logo entrou na loja de porta verde, onde ficou cerca de uma hora. O balconista tagarela puxava conversa e ele desconversava; cortava o fio do assunto e voltava ao que lhe interessava, simplesmente por que ser desagradável era quase sempre o seu esporte favorito. Pagou o preço de cento e vinte nove galeões e partiu, pedindo urgência na entrega. Bateu com força a porta da loja ao sair e por pouco não ouviu o vendedor dizer: —Arrogante!</p>
<p>Mesmo não sendo vaidoso, Severo costumava vestir-se bem e com muita sobriedade; agora aproveitaria o tempo restante para cuidar um pouco de si mesmo antes de encerrar seu compromisso, conforme o aconselho do diretor. Foi direto à loja de Madame Malkin e lá encontrou um novo manto para usar com suas tradicionais vestes: o casaco longo e a calça ambos na azul-marinho. Snape esolveu inovar, e escolheu uma peça de tom verde escuro, entre as inúmeras que lhe foram mostradas.</p>
<p>—Bem sonserina essa cor, não é professor Snape? —disse a simpática bruxa.</p>
<p>—Exatamente por isso, vou levar esse manto, Madame! Pretendo usar no jantar de Natal em Hogwarts —respondeu com orgulho e esboçando um quase sorriso no canto esquerdo do lábio.</p>
<p>Pagou o preço justo e saiu, desta vez, carregando seu embrulho. Estava ficando entediado, então, foi em busca de algo que não fazia há alguns anos: queria um sorvete da tradicional Florean Fortescue. Caminhou mais alguns metros e na mesma calçada em que estava, pôde reconhecer logo à sua frente, aquela silhueta elegante, que sempre encantou secretamente seus olhos. Andou mais rápido, pois não queria perdê-la de vista, e assim que ficou a quase dois passos dela, disse claramente com sua linda voz:</p>
<p>—Boa tarde, Narcissa!</p>
<p>A mulher virou-se já pronta para lançar um olhar pedante, mas ao reconhecê-lo arregalou os olhos e liberou um lindo sorriso.</p>
<p>—Severo, que prazer em revê-lo! O que faz aqui às quatro horas da tarde, em plena sexta-feira?</p>
<p>—Em parte trabalhando, minha cara! Precisava adquirir material para minhas aulas e comprei algo para mim também. —disse mostrando e ela o pacote.</p>
<p>—Comprou algo na Twilfit &amp; Tattings? —ela perguntou</p>
<p>—Não, Narcissa, comprei algo excelente, porém com preço menor!</p>
<p>—Oh, Não seja sovina, Severo! Sendo solteiro deve ter um bom dinheiro depositado em Gringotes! Pode comprar o que quiser para acentuar o seu charm... Oh! Esqueça! — disse encabulada pelo exagero. Ele adorou o que ouviu, e logo estufou o peito para fazer um convite:</p>
<p>—Aceita tomar um sorvete comigo, em nome dos velhos tempos, Sra. Malfoy?</p>
<p>—Sim, aceito um sorvete, mas não posso me demorar! —disse ela olhando para os lados e em volta como se temesse o início de uma fofoca.</p>
<p>Assim como os trouxas, os bruxos adoram falar mal da vida alheia; era preciso cautela.</p>
<p>Narcisa Malfoy estava sozinha naquela tarde de outono e fazia um passeio a fim de espantar de sua vida três fantasmas: o medo, o tédio e a carência afetiva, problemas que acometem muitas mulheres ricas, quando vivem algum drama com seus maridos.</p>
<p>Severo era ainda um novato em Hogwarts, quando viu Narcisa Black pela primeira vez. A jovem alta e loura já estava no penúltimo ano e namorava o futuro marido Lucius. Em seu tempo de estudante, ela foi a moça mais bonita da casa Sonserina. Desfilava pelos corredores com seus cabelos muito claros, pele de porcelana, olhos azuis acinzentados  emoldurados por cílios longos e sobrancelhas modeladas; os lábios eram rubros e o sorriso luminoso. As unhas de formato arredondado sempre foram pintadas na cor de vinho. Além de bonita, Narcissa era também muito inteligente e snobe; repudiava qualquer pessoa que não tivesse sangue puro. Severo Snape era uma exceção.</p>
<p>O tempo não passou para ela e apesar de ser cinco anos mais velha do que Snape, ele é que aparentava mais idade, por causa do temperamento seco e ausência quase total de sorrisos.</p>
<p>Era possível fazer Severo Snape sorrir, mas somente em determinada situação...</p>
<p>Foram juntos até a sorveteria e a beleza e elegância de Narcissa chamaram a atenção de todos assim que entraram, gerando também comentários sussurrantes sobre a prisão de Lucius. Escolheram uma mesa discreta no fundo da loja e como o esperado, Severo foi cavalheiro, puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Ela escolheu provar um lançamento: sorvete de baunilha com calda quente de goiaba, uma fruta exótica comum na América do Sul. Ele preferiu um de macadâmia, famosa fruta australiana e como cobertura, pediu calda de chocolate trufado.</p>
<p>Narcissa comentou algumas trivialidades, coisas bem cotidianas e em seguida fez muitas perguntas sobre o Draco, seu comportamento e seu desempenho como aluno, mas Severo podia sentir, que apesar da curiosidade normal de uma boa mãe, ela estava ao mesmo tempo com a mente em outro lugar. A mulher diante dele sofria e ele sabia o motivo. Em dado momento, ele a olhou mais profundamente e ela desviou seu olhar, pois sabia que ele sondava seus pensamentos, mas por sorte ela era uma boa oclumente.</p>
<p>Narcissa não queria tocar naquele assunto, era muito constrangedor. Então, Snape foi direto e quebrou o silêncio:</p>
<p>—Imagino o que você deve estar sentindo, Narcissa. Saiba que você e Draco, podem contar sempre comigo! Você não está sozinha!</p>
<p>Narcissa olhava para o sorvete, que agora derretia incessante, diante de seu desgosto. Seus olhos azuis acinzentados se encheram de água como poças, formadas por uma tempestade. Ela não queria olhar para Severo, não poderia desabar; seu orgulho sonserino ainda se mantinha. Ele tocou na mão dela; não se importava se havia alguém olhando ou não. Aquela mulher era alguém que ele admirava muito, alguém que merecia seu respeito e muitas outras coisas, se não fosse... casada.</p>
<p>Sussurrando para que ninguém ouvisse o teor da conversa, ele disse:</p>
<p>—"Você sabe quem” ficou furioso com o fracasso daquela missão, mesmo assim, ainda poderá tirar Lucius de Azkaban. Eu não sei quanto tempo isso vai demorar, mas tenho certeza de em breve tudo será controlado, quando... o Ministro cair!—disse ele.</p>
<p>Narcisa desabafou usando também um tom de voz mais baixo:</p>
<p>—Ele já está preso há meses, Severo! Minha vida tem sido um inferno! Pessoas do nosso nível, que antes eram próximas, agora tratam a mim e a meu filho, como se fossemos dois malditos pestilentos. Você é um dos poucos em quem podemos confiar. Serei eternamente grata a você por isso!</p>
<p>Só agora, Narcissa se dava conta do calor e do peso da mão de Snape envolvendo a dela; seu toque, seu carinho... Ela não se esquivou, permaneceu assim, entregue àquela atenção especial de que tanto precisava. Olhou para ele, desta vez sem vergonha de mostrar suas lágrimas, e assim sussurrou um pedido:</p>
<p>—Por favor, Severo me tire daqui! Leve-me para qualquer lugar aonde eu possa estar livre dessa exposição. Se algum informante de Rita Skeeter nos ver juntos, amanhã estaremos estampados na capa do Profeta Diário, em alguma manchete suja!</p>
<p>Ele tirou do bolso do casaco sete galeões e pagou pelos sorvetes. Foram caminhando até um beco próximo, onde ele estendeu o braço e quando ela segurou nele os dois aparataram junto a um conjunto de casas feias e escuras de dois andares em Spinner’s End.</p>
<p>Era a primeira vez que ela ia a casa dele e faria isso novamente num futuro próximo, buscando ajuda para seu filho através de um voto perpétuo. Snape não conseguiria jamais negar um pedido de Narcissa, devido ao que houve entre eles. O triste fato é que muitos meses depois, ele seria morto por Voldemort e o coração de Narcissa se partiria. Bastaria apenas confirmar que seu filho ainda estava vivo, para ela decidir proteger Potter e contribuir para a derrota do Lorde das Trevas. O destino de todo o mundo bruxo, em breve seria alterado pelo ato ousado de uma mãe, uma bruxa desarmada em meio ao caos contando uma mentira.</p>
<p>Nunca se deve subestimar o poder do amor e exatamente por ter ousado ferir e destruir alguém que Narcissa amou, Voldemort perderia a guerra...</p>
<p>Havia algum tempo que Severo não visitava a própria casa, que às vezes era ocupada por Rabicho. Como era de se esperar, estava sombria, decadente, suja e cheia de más lembranças de sua infância infeliz. Ele abriu a porta, que rangeu fantasmagórica e esperou encontrar aquele desagradável bajulador, sentado em sua poltrona preferida, comendo rosquinhas, cujos farelos serviriam de refeição para as baratas à noite. Pettigrew não estava lá e por precaução, Snape lançou feitiços de proteção para impedir que ele pudesse retornar. Pelos menos por algumas horas, aquela criatura patética estaria banida de lá e os deixaria à vontade para uma conversa tranquila.</p>
<p>Devido à posição social e financeira da família Malfoy, Snape sentiu-se constrangido em ter uma casa tão pobre e desconfortável. O olhar que Narcissa depositou sobre as coisas dele era de desagrado; certamente ela não estava se sentindo bem, diante de tanta decadência. Ele pediu desculpas e conjurou imediatamente feitiços de limpeza, arrumação e luminosidade. As janelas tiveram as cortinas abertas, as paredes encardidas se encheram de cores suaves e claras, o cheiro de poeira e couro velho dos livros foi substituído por um aroma fresco e floral, o assoalho gasto e arranhado, ficou polido como novo, enquanto as poltronas puídas ganharam novo couro com almofadas de algodão xadrez. Na pequena cozinha, os pratos foram lavados magicamente pela esponja. Tudo o que era desagradável, sujo ou impróprio foi consertado ou removido por magia. No entanto, naquele momento, a maior de todas as mágicas, era a presença daquela bela mulher na casa dele. Narcissa olhou em volta e sorriu aliviada; seu semblante satisfeito demonstrava, que finalmente ela estava em um lar de verdade e embora modesto, havia ficado acolhedor.</p>
<p>—Sente-se, minha cara! Deseja algo para beber? Um licor, talvez?</p>
<p>—Sim, eu aceito um licor. Preciso muito de algo para relaxar.</p>
<p>Em cinco minutos, Snape voltou com uma bandeja de cobre lindamente polida, duas taças azuis e brancas de cristal e uma garrafa da mesma cor com licor de amêndoas. Narcissa estava sentada, e longe de tudo e de todos, e agora poderia sentir-se segura para soltar suas emoções. Com a cabeça baixa e o rosto coberto pelas mãos, ela chorava em silêncio, suas lágrimas não cediam. Ela não queria exatamente conversar, só queria alguém para ampará-la, cuidar um pouco dela, porque estava muito só...</p>
<p>Snape deixou a bandeja sob a mesa de centro, colocou a mão no ombro dela e disse:</p>
<p>—Levante-se, Cissy! Venha aqui! —disse querendo confortá-la.</p>
<p>Sem pensar duas vezes, ela levantou-se e mergulhou nos braços dele. Com uma paciência anormal para alguém com gênio tão difícil, Severo a envolveu e a protegeu de uma coisa que ele conhecia bem: a tristeza. Ele a abraçou com firmeza, deixou que ela se aconchegasse a ele como bem quisesse e sentiu os braços dela em torno de sua cintura. Severo colocou uma das mãos nas costas dela, enquanto a outra apoiava sua cabeça e seus cabelos macios como seda pura. Com o rosto encostado ao peito dele, Narcissa chorou por mais alguns instantes, como se fosse uma menina. Então, quando se acalmou um pouco, pôde perceber que ele...</p>
<p>—Por Merlin, Severo, seu coração está batendo acelerado! Eu posso sentir também a sua ereção! —disse ela olhando dentro daqueles olhos negros.</p>
<p>—E você não consegue imaginar o motivo, minha cara? Nunca percebeu nada?</p>
<p>—Mas... mas...mas você é amigo de Lucius! Ela gaguejava descontrolada e ao mesmo tempo em que estava chocada, sentia-se magneticamente atraída por aquele homem alto e moreno, totalmente oposto ao marido dela.</p>
<p>—Caso você não tenha percebido, eu sou um ser humano, Narcissa! Tem sangue correndo em minhas veias e esse sangue bombeia o meu coração. Perdoe-me, por sentir o que não devo, mas você é tão... linda!</p>
<p>—Ora, seu safado! Meu marido está preso naquele lugar imundo, tendo sua felicidade e boas lembranças comigo sugadas por dementadores e você fica aí me desejando! Como você ousa, Severo? A irritação fazia com que ela ficasse ainda mais bonita aos olhos dele.</p>
<p>—Eu sei, eu sei disso! Me perdoe! Por favor, tenha calma! —ele tentava se desculpar balançando a cabeça baixa.</p>
<p>—Não, não você não sabe e eu vou lhe mostrar agora! – bradou ela com muita energia na voz.</p>
<p>—Diffindo! – disse apontado a varinha</p>
<p>Em um golpe inesperado de feitiço, Narcissa arrebentou os doze botões do casaco de Snape, deixando seu peito parcialmente exposto e causando nele uma ardência na pele, que quase foi cortada também. Com o impacto do ataque ele caiu no chão e parecia indefeso aos pés dela.</p>
<p>Desse instante em diante, tudo ficou fora de controle.</p>
<p>—Mas o que é isso, Narcissa? Você enlouqueceu? —ele perguntou assustado e ainda atordoado, enquanto se colocava de pé novamente.</p>
<p>—Você me deseja não é, seu indecente! Você cobiça secretamente aquilo que não é seu! Que vergonha! Imagino o que você faz sozinho em seu quarto, quando pensa em mulheres como eu!</p>
<p>—Engano seu, Narcissa! Eu não penso em muitas mulheres para me satisfazer sozinho... Eu penso apenas na melhor delas e eu a tenho agora bem diante de mim – disse ele com um sorriso carregado de desejo.</p>
<p>Ela se deu conta de como havia se descontrolado, ao mesmo tempo em que as palavras dele tocavam o ego dela como uma carícia. Vendo que seu rompante histérico não teria conserto, Narcissa resolveu liberar de vez seu desejo secreto e fez uma exigência:</p>
<p>—Eu estou cansada, eu me sinto muito sozinha! Eu não aguento mais, eu preciso de você! Só nessa tarde e nas próximas horas eu exijo que você me faça feliz e que me faça esquecer quem eu sou! Por algumas horas eu não terei um marido, não terei dinheiro, não terei status e serei toda sua para fazer o que quiser! Apenas me ame e não diga nada!</p>
<p>—E quando eu sair por aquela porta, mesmo que um dia eu volte aqui, tudo o que for feito nessa sala, deverá ser esquecido, entendeu?</p>
<p>Ambos sabiam que isso seria impossível...</p>
<p>—Mas... e a minha amizade e a sua fidelidade a seu marido, Cissy? —perguntou Snape.</p>
<p>Narcissa não respondeu, apenas sorriu e tirou o casaco a camisa rasgada dele. Tocou seu peito e deixou a mão sob o seu coração; queria sentir a emoção de ser querida, de ser desejada, só que dessa vez, por um homem moreno e diferente.</p>
<p>E veio o beijo, o primeiro, nesse dia que seria inesquecível, executado com movimentos que mudavam de leve para intenso num picar de olhos, na medida em que suas línguas se entrelaçavam e dançavam a mesma música com sabor doce e temperatura quente. Quase sem ar, Narcissa se soltou de Snape e o olhou fixo como se quisesse hipnotiza-lo, então foi se despindo lentamente e em cada parte que mostrava ao tirar a roupa, gerava um novo toque, uma nova sensação...</p>
<p>Parada diante dele, já sem o elegante vestido cinza de corte acinturado que usava, ela revelou uma belíssima lingerie preta de veludo e renda e meias de seda presas por cinta-liga. Severo ajoelhou-se diante de sua musa e soltou os detalhes que prendiam as meias, mas ainda manteve as meias por puro fetiche. Levantou-se e a agarrou rapidamente pelos quadris puxando o corpo dela junto ao dele, apertando-lhe o bumbum, enquanto mordiscava as orelhas e o pescoço dela; sua ereção era tão forte que já marcava dolorosamente a calça, enquanto ela sentia o calor gostoso e o som forte da respiração dele em sua pele. A exploração daquela maravilha continuou e Severo desceu ainda mais sua boca faminta brincando de lamber os contornos dos seios dela, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã. Então, vendo o desespero dele e sentindo aquela ponteira encostando-se a ela, Narcissa retirou logo toda a lingerie, mostrando sua intimidade completa. Os pontudos mamilos cor de rosa e o triangulo de pelos dourados, já aguardavam ansiosos a boca e as mãos dele e foram saboreados e tocados como uma iguaria rara, enquanto ela gemia e sorria com satisfação.</p>
<p>Entre o calor de cada novo beijo, Narcissa tocava Severo com intensidade; a dama de alta sociedade era na verdade uma amante voraz e desinibida, que se comportava na intimidade, como qualquer mulher de reputação duvidosa faria. A bela loura cheia de desejos acumulados, segurou no pênis dele, ainda sobre a calça e o acariciou com força e precisão, arrancando de Snape gemidos e murmúrios deliciosos. Num gesto ousado e com um tom dominante ao qual ele não estava acostumado, ela sentou-se na poltrona e ficou tocando a vagina molhada, antes de dizer bem descaradamente:</p>
<p>—Severo, tire a roupa e venha me servir! —Você deve me pegar com força e me fazer gozar muito, entendeu? - ela ordenou</p>
<p>Que coisa maravilhosa ser dominado por alguém – ele pensou</p>
<p>—Sim, milady! E eu devo também usar um feitiço para isolar do mundo exterior o som escandaloso da nossa sacanagem?</p>
<p>—Não, eu quero que todos na rua ouçam os meus gritos, os meus gemidos e saibam o quanto você  me fodeu, seu maldito gostoso!</p>
<p>—Sim, milady! -ele respondeu tirando a calça</p>
<p>Ali rolando sobre o tapete no meio da sala e tendo como testemunha, centenas de livros velhos, eles provaram o sexo um do outro e se deram muito prazer sem pressa e sem nenhuma vergonha. Nas mais variadas posições, Snape experimentou a doçura, a luxúria e os encantos da loura proibida, da deliciosa... mãe de seu aluno. Continuaram outras vezes, fazendo amor no chão, na poltrona e também de pé encostados na estante, até que finalmente ficaram saciados e descansaram.</p>
<p>O pequeno relógio sob a lareira já marcava sete e meia da noite. Sentado na poltrona, Snape acendeu um cigarro para relaxar vestindo apenas o manto negro, que entreaberto, revelava seu corpo nu, enquanto Narcissa sentada em seu colo o abraçava com expressão safada.</p>
<p>—Como você está se sentindo, minha querida? —ele perguntou para a amante abraçada a ele.</p>
<p>—Amada, satisfeita e um pouco dolorida! Você é muito bem dotado, você sabe! A fama dos homens de nariz grande é verdadeira!—ela respondeu sorrindo.</p>
<p>—Eu não sou nada atraente, mas pelo menos tenho esse atributo para agradar as mulheres, desde os meus dezesseis anos – ele disse</p>
<p>—Quem disse que você não é atraente, Severo? Você é atraente sim; não duvide disso! - ela retrucou</p>
<p>—Eu me vejo em espelhos, minha querida e eles não mentem para mim! Simples assim! – ele respondeu</p>
<p>Ainda sentada no colo do amante, Narcissa percebeu que os joelhos dela estavam muito vermelhos e marcados.</p>
<p>—Veja, Severo! Estou com essas marcas horríveis! Por que isso aconteceu?</p>
<p>—Você é muito branquinha e delicada! É natural ficar um pouco marcada, minha flor! Mas deixe eu refrescar a sua memória...</p>
<p>—Primeiro, você ficou ajoelhada me chupando como se tivesse mel no meu pau! Lembra disso, gostosa? - Disse ele com sorriso lascivo. Depois eu segurei você pelos quadris como uma cadela no cio, dei uns tapas no seu rabo e fodi você sem misericórdia! O atrito dos seus joelhos muito tempo no chão duro foi o castigo que você mereceu! - ele riu com uma maldade excitante.</p>
<p>—Seu bruto sem coração! - ela fingiu estar zangada e depois sorriu mostrando o quanto tinha gostado. </p>
<p>Seria impróprio para o momento, mas por curiosidade, Narcissa teve vontade de perguntar algo intimo sobre o filho:</p>
<p> —Severo... Você me sabe dizer se... Draco, meu filho ainda é virgem? Lucius não parece ter dado muita orientação a ele sobre como agir com as meninas! Eu tenho receio de que...</p>
<p>—Draco? Virgem? Severo deu uma gargalhada forte e alta, como ela nunca tinha ouvido antes. Era maravilhoso vê-lo assim tão solto, mesmo que fosse para rir do filho dela.</p>
<p>—Posso garantir, minha querida Cissy, que Draco é tudo, menos virgem! Ele fez pela primeira vez ano no passado, na Sala Precisa com uma menina sonserina de boa família, mas não revelarei o nome da garota por questão ética. Atualmente ele está ocupado brincando com o coração de duas meninas de outras casas, que ele engana com falsas promessas, fazendo-as brigar por ele constantemente. – Ele é perverso e as meninas o adoram por isso!</p>
<p>Narcissa acabou se divertindo junto com Severo, mesmo preocupada com a consequência das brincadeiras juvenis de Draco. Ela nem poderia imaginar que o pior perigo para seu filho ainda estava por vir...</p>
<p>A conversa apimentada deixou Snape cheio de desejo, para fazer mais amor. Ele voltou a beijar a boca de Narcissa e alisar a pele macia dela em todos os lugares, que suas mãos livres podiam alcançar, logo depois de apagar o cigarro. O olhar dele tinha um brilho magnético e o cheiro do amor que eles fizeram estava presente no ambiente. Era puro almíscar.</p>
<p>—Cissy, que tal ir comigo para o segundo andar? Poderemos fazer amor bem gostoso no meu quarto, na minha cama! Vamos? Depois tomaremos um banho juntos e eu posso cozinhar—disse ele, enquanto acariciava o traseiro dela.</p>
<p>—Você sabe cozinhar? -ela perguntou muito surpresa</p>
<p>—Claro que sim! Eu não sou excelente só em poções, magia das trevas e sexo...  Eu sou bom em muitas coisas, coisas que você nem imagina. Você ficaria surpresa se me conhecesse melhor!</p>
<p>—Ora, seu ... seu... convencido! Assim você me assusta! -disse ela com a vontade secreta de ficar para sempre.</p>
<p>Ela já sentia o desejo crescendo dentro dela outra vez; aquele homem podia ser viciante e isso era muito perigoso para os sentimentos de ambos. Se ela fosse para a cama com ele e os dois fizessem amor novamente ela estaria perdida.</p>
<p>—Eu te adoro, meu querido, mas nós não poderemos fazer mais isso! Acho melhor, não!</p>
<p>Isso foi como se um balde inteiro de água gelada tivesse sido despejado em Snape.</p>
<p>—Mas... você não gostou, minha flor? O que foram todos aqueles gemidos e você gritando o meu nome, me pedindo mais e mais? - Severo ficou confuso a abatido ao mesmo tempo.</p>
<p>—Exatamente, porque gostei muito, que eu adorei cada instante, eu não devo repetir! Eu poderia facilmente amar você, Severo! Eu não estou brincando! – havia um desespero sincero no olhar dela.</p>
<p>Snape ficou arrasado com essa quebra tão repentina em seu estado de felicidade, mas não havia outra coisa a fazer a não ser aceitar os fatos: Eles jamais ficariam juntos.</p>
<p>Mesmo realizando uma fantasia, um desejo ardente por ele, Narcissa Malfoy era também uma mulher prática e muito racional. Voltaria para sua mansão e pensaria em uma forma de manter sua família unida e sempre proteger seu filho de qualquer mal. Ela era mãe e tinha em suas entranhas uma força primitiva com a qual ela seria capaz um ato corajoso no futuro...</p>
<p>Narcissa levantou-se triste e deixou o colo quente e sensual de seu amante. Vestiu a roupa calmamente, ajeitou os cabelos e retocou o batom. Precisava retornar imediatamente para Wiltshire, e levaria com ela as lembranças da melhor tarde de sua vida. Ele recolheu as roupas dele espalhadas pela sala e usou o feitiço Reparo, para consertar o rasgo e os botões arrancados de seu casaco e da camisa. Depois de arrumados, eles se beijaram docemente e ficaram um tempo abraçados sentindo o calor um do outro.</p>
<p>Narcisa acariciou o rosto de Severo, e disse olhando bem em seus olhos negros:</p>
<p> —Meu querido, esse<strong> será sempre o nosso segredo</strong>, a nossa tarde mágica! Eu não sinto nenhuma culpa e você também não deve sentir. Está feito o nosso amor, mesmo que por algumas horas! Eu nunca esquecerei o que vivemos aqui! Eu nunca esquecerei que fiz você sorrir e isso para mim é muito valioso!</p>
<p>Aquele homem desagradável e frio para todos, não era exatamente o que parecia...</p>
<p>—É preciso que você saiba, Cissy, que não foi somente o meu corpo que eu dei a você essa tarde. Eu dei a você algo que eu nem sabia que existia em mim, eu me descobri nos seus braços e entreguei a você o que nunca dei a ninguém! Quando lembrar-se de mim, quero que pense nisso com carinho. Se um dia você sentir saudades minhas, saiba que eu vou te querer... sempre! — disse ele de mãos dadas com ela.</p>
<p>Ela sentia verdade nas palavras e atitudes dele, sentia seus joelhos tremerem diante dele, sentia que ele era digno e merecia uma chance, mas ela precisava ser firme e seguir outro caminho.</p>
<p>—Severo, é muito difícil para mim dizer isso, mas eu devo seguir com a minha vida, meu filho, meu marido, minha casa! Você me entende, não é? – Ela perguntou com a voz mansa e os olhos úmidos.</p>
<p>—Sim, eu seria um tolo e um egoísta se não entendesse! – ele respondeu</p>
<p>Ela deu alguns passos na rua, virou-se, olhou para ele mais uma vez e sorriu. Aparatou, deixando para traz aquele homem forte e especial com a cabeça baixa.</p>
<p>Ele entrou em casa, trancou a porta e tentou desesperadamente ainda sentir e guardar na memória o perfume dela; queria manter aquelas sensações maravilhosas presas em cada átomo seu corpo, mas enfim, conformou-se com o fato de que a sua companheira seria sempre a solidão.</p>
<p>Muitos o detestavam por uma série de motivos causados por seu comportamento, mas a verdade é que em boa parte de sua vida solitária, Snape havia servido mais aos outros do que a si mesmo à custa de muitos sacrifícios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Para Severo Snape amar mulheres como nome de flor foi motivo de dor. <strong>Always</strong></p>


  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha headcanon, que explica por que Narcissa protegeu Harry Potter e ousou mentir para Voldemort contribuindo indiretamente para a derrota dele.</p>
<p>Ficaria feliz se os leitores enxergassem o Voto Perpétuo de outra forma à partir dessa fanfic, por que o sacrifício e o risco que Snape sofreu teve na verdade um motivo muito forte e esse seria sempre um segredo entre ele e Narcissa.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>